


The Start of Something New

by Chie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chie/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finds herself in a situation for which there seems to be no solution. That is, until a certain blonde goddess comes to her rescue. Set right after Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I’m happy for constructive criticism, especially since English is my second language. :)
> 
> A huge thank you to ko-mmissar on tumblr for helping me with my mistakes! ♥

“She says she wants to be able to sing like you when she grows up,” came a slightly accented, but very satisfied voice from behind her.

Beca closed her eyes for a second, internally sighing and hoping that, this time, she wouldn’t embarrass herself with every word that left her lips. She could still feel the remains of the adrenaline from earlier rushing through her veins, which gave her hope that she could be her usual, witty self. Then she remembered who was standing behind her. Even one glance of those icy blue eyes was enough to make her breath catch, tie her stomach in knots and steal her every sober thought.

By now, all she wanted was to go back to her hotel room, change into something comfortable and spend a few minutes in silence before heading back to the after party. But ever since the Bellas stepped off the stage, she had been constantly surrounded by people. The rest of the Bellas had escaped fairly easily but Beca, being the leader, had to stay behind to answer questions and smile to the cameras. The girls had said that they would be happy to stay and back her up, but she had let them go with a swift motion of her hand.

What she didn’t expect was that, after getting past the journalists, she would have to deal with enthusiastic fans of all ages and nationalities. She talked with everybody, sometimes making use of her limited knowledge of German. However, the little girl currently standing before her, probably around six, spoke apparently neither English nor German. It was Danish, Beca assumed, not that it helped her any further. That is, until hearing that smug voice from behind her.

She spun on her heels, only to come face to face with the leader of DSM, who was still wearing her stage outfit and usual smirk.

“Um, just tell her to practise and I’m sure she’ll be able to sing even better than me,” she asked Kommissar, who bent down to the little girl and translated Beca’s words for her.

In response, the girl’s eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. She stepped forward, hugged Kommissar’s neck and then did the same to Beca’s waist. The Bella just patted her head awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do. The German goddess – _no, just woman_ , Beca corrected to herself in her mind – told the girl a few words, who in turn nodded, saying something that sounded like “Thank you” in Danish, then ran away, bouncing happily. Kommissar straightened back up and turned to Beca.

“I did not know you could speak German, Little Maus,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I didn’t know you could speak children’s language,” Beca retorted, mentally giving herself a high-five for not complimenting the blonde this time, instead of giving a sort of normal answer.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me yet,” she replied with a genuine smile, cupping Beca’s face in her hands and bending down so their eyes were on the same level. “See you at the party, Feisty Maus,” she winked and turned to go back to her dressing room.

All Beca was capable of was gulping. That wink was certainly full of promises, leaving her stomach trembling with a strange sense of excitement that she had never felt before.


End file.
